


Formalities

by siriusly_gryffindorable



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry's Identity Is the Worst Kept Secret In Central City, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 19:55:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9200048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriusly_gryffindorable/pseuds/siriusly_gryffindorable
Summary: Julian is not a fan of Barry, but Barry insists on getting along with Julian. Julian is really annoyed until he really isn't.Post 3x03





	

Julian Albert, for not the first time in their months as colleagues, looked suspiciously up from his desk to see Barry Allen standing casually in front of him. He assumed Barry was trying to look innocent or friendly, but it only made Julian’s lips tighten with distaste.   
"Is there something I can do for you, Mr. Allen?" he asked tersely, returning his gaze to the files on his desk. 

"Come on, Julian," he said with a half smile and shoving his hands into his pockets, "I told you to call me Barry."

"And I told you, Mr. Allen," he said without looking up, pen scratching across paper, "that is far too familiar for my liking." Ever since Julian had told Barry that he didn’t trust him and therefore did not like him, Barry had been disgustingly cordial, like it was his life’s mission to be in Julian’s good graces. Barry did not respond, so Julian rolled his eyes and looked up. Barry had taken a step back, and though he was still attempting to appear casual, he had deflated. Julian sighed and leaned back in his chair. Damn Barry Allen and his puppy dog eyes. Hating him would be so much easier if he weren't so hell bent on being likable. "How can I help you?" he asked, forcing some civility. 

And like a puppy, Barry bounced forward smiling, "I was hoping you'd let me look at the husk case files...all of them...please?"

Julian pinched the bridge of his nose between his index finger and thumb, "And I don't suppose you'll tell me what you're looking for or why?"

"I'm just trying to help," he said earnestly. 

"And what makes you think you can find anything that I haven't?" Julian bit. Barry shrugged and walked to his desk. Shaking his head, Julian said, "it's not as though you'll hurt anything by reading the files." Barry flashed that meant to be disarming smile and sank into his chair. "But all of those files are at my place. You'll have to wait until tomorrow to see them."

"Don't want to invite me over for tea?" Barry quipped sarcastically. 

Julian clenched his jaw and set back to making notes on the page in front of him. Barry Allen had to be the most insufferable human on this earth. 

 

Julian Albert sat comfortably in his armchair, sketchbook propped against his knee. He ran his fingers gently over the lines his pencil had just made on the page, a small smile playing at his lips. He reached for the tumbler of whisky sitting on the end table and surveyed his flat. Julian did not love much about life in Central City, but his bright, open flat, a glass of good whisky, and a chance to be alone with his thoughts certainly made him happy enough. He returned the glass to its coaster and picked up a red colored pencil to begin shading his sketch, when there was a rap on the door. Julian started – he was not expecting company, and he hadn’t gotten around to ordering take out yet. He tried to run through a list of possible callers, when the visitor knocked again, slightly more insistent. Julian stood, put his sketchbook face down in the chair, and looked around the room – making sure it was presentable. All the files were closed and looked reasonably innocuous. The door to his bedroom was also closed. With an approving nod, Julian unlatched his lock and pulled to door open. 

“Hey. Julian…” Barry started, and then he paused, letting his eyes rake up Julian’s body, obviously flustered. 

It had not occurred to Julian, who had been more concerned with the state of his flat, that answering the door in an undershirt and boxers was not particularly appropriate, but he found he was too annoyed to care. He cleared his throat, and Barry’s eyes found his again. “Mr. Allen, what the hell are you doing here?” he demanded, irritation evident in his voice. 

“I thought I’d swing by to pick up those files,” he said almost sheepishly, clutching the back of his neck with one hand, eyes flitting anxiously. 

“You couldn’t have waited until tomorrow?” Julian crossed his arms defensively over his chest. “I told you I’d bring them in to the station.” 

Barry smiled, “Yeah. I guess I’m not used to things taking too much time.” Julian snorted in frustration. “Plus,” Barry continued, “I figured I could do something nice for you, since you’re…tolerating me so well today.” He held up a large, unmarked brown paper bag. 

Julian narrowed his eyes and almost in spite of himself inhaled deeply through his nose. “Is that curry?” he asked, slightly surprised.  
Barry’s smile broadened, “There’s a place in Brookfield Heights with killer Indian food. And the guy is a transplant from London, so I figured you’d appreciate it.” 

“Really? You went all the way out to Brookfield for this?” Julian asked, forcing himself to maintain his frown. 

“Not that big of a deal. I just ran out. There and back in a flash.” 

Julian reached for the bag, “Well, Mr. Allen. Don’t think this changes…” He stopped short as Barry pulled the bag out of reach, taking a small step backward. Julian scowled. 

“You’re not going to invite me in?” Barry asked, pretending to be scandalized. Julian’s face did not change. Barry sighed, “Come on, man. I brought enough for like four people. Can we be civil human beings for like one hour, share a meal, and talk about case files?” Julian did not answer, he just continued staring indignantly at Barry. “Will it kill you? One hour and I’m gone.” 

Julian exhaled loudly, resigned, and stepped aside so Barry could go through the door. “One hour,” he insisted, “and only because the curry smells good.” 

Barry let out a low whistle as he took in the apartment. “Nice digs, man,” he said, impressed.

“Thank you, Mr. Allen,” he responded neutrally. He took the takeout bag from Barry’s hand and walked toward the table, shifting a neat pile of files to one side so he could lay out the food. “All my work on the husks is over here.” 

Barry stood in the middle of the flat between the table and the armchair, looking at the various piles of neatly organized file folders placed throughout the large room – on the coffee table, on a desk in the corner, on the table. “You always bring this much work home?” he asked. 

“I’m not sure that’s any of your business,” Julian responded brusquely. He watched Barry warily as he continued to look around at Julian’s things. “Do you want to look at the husk files or not, Mr. Allen?” he added, tension creeping into his voice. 

Barry started to turn toward, Julian, who was still standing at the table expectantly, when his eyes landed on the sketchbook sitting in the armchair. He looked slightly amused when he looked up at Julian, “you draw?” 

Heat rose in Julian’s face, and he started toward the chair with a panicked stiffness. “Again, none of your business,” he said tightly, making every attempt not to shout. 

“What? Are you bad?” Barry said, a mischievous grin on his face. He made a quick movement toward the chair and snatched up the sketchbook, just as Julian’s hand brushed the book. Barry’s smile fell as he looked at the image on the page. It was The Flash’s face in profile, done with quite serious detail. “Oh man…” Barry started. 

Julian grabbed the book roughly from Barry, slamming it closed and tossing it on the couch. “That’s enough. Get out,” he said, voicing rising in anger. Julian took a step around the armchair, fists balled up at his sides. 

“Hey, man no judgment,” Barry said softly, hands up, backing away slowly, looking legitimately terrified. Julian stilled and released a long breath, but his gaze was still icy. “But, you gotta tell me what this is.” 

“How many times do I have to tell you that my life is none of your business?” Julian asked through gritted teeth.

“Is this a work thing?” Barry asked, tilting his head to the side, surveying Julian cautiously. “Are you looking into The Flash for the department?”

“You know the CCPD doesn’t care who The Flash is as long as he’s on their team catching other metahumans. Don’t be stupid,” snapped Julian. 

“Alright. Then what? Are you…are you after The Flash?” asked Barry awkwardly shifting on his feet, like he was preparing to flee. Julian threw his hands up, muttered something incoherent and angry and turned away. “Come on, man. You’ve gotta give me something. You panicked about me seeing this…seriously good drawing of The Flash,” Barry was rambling, “Are you like nursing a secret passion for the Scarlett Speedster? He saved you and now you’ve got the hots for him?” He laughed at himself, but Julian had frozen. A bright, red flush was growing on the back of his neck. “Julian, look at me,” Barry said, with a smile creeping into his tone. 

“Just let yourself out, Mr. Allen, please,” pled Julian without moving a muscle. There was a rush of wind and in the same moment, he was looking at Barry’s trainers. He looked up, eyes wide and confused, and Barry Allen was standing right in front of him. Julian opened and closed his mouth several times, trying to put words to impossible realization he was having. Barry, for his part just smiled smugly, waiting. Finally, Julian’s voice returned, “It can’t be. You’re The…”

Barry grabbed Julian’s face with both hands, leaned in, and breathed across his lips, “…Flash.” And he closed the gap, pressing his lips to Julian’s. The kiss was simple, but insistent, their lips fitting together. Julian brought his hands up to Barry’s chest and pushed him backward. He was breathing heavily, his eyes flitting from Barry’s eyes to his mouth. Barry moved his hands to cover Julian’s, still resting against his chest. Neither moved and neither spoke. After a few moments, Barry dropped his forehead to rest against Julian’s. “I’ve wanted to do that for weeks,” he said, his voice ragged, “but I figured since you loathed me, it was a bad idea. But now…”

Julian took in a deep breath, and his fingers dug into Barry’s shirt, “Barry,” he said, voice low. And before he could even form another thought, he suddenly found himself on the couch, Barry straddling him. “Jesus…” he groaned, hips shifting upward, and moaning again when his growing erection met Barry’s.

Barry kissed Julian roughly, biting down on his lower lip, forcing more moans out of the other man. “Say my name again,” he growled, grinding his hips downward. 

Julian’s mouth quirked into a grin, suddenly feeling confident, and he put his hands on Barry’s hips, pulling him into closer contact. “What’s that, Mr. Allen?” he asked smugly. Barry’s head dropped to Julian’s shoulder, and Julian leaned up and began pressing sloppy kisses to the column of Barry’s neck. Barry’s eyes rolled back, and he threaded a hand into Julian’s blonde hair. Their hips worked together in a gently rhythm. Julian sucked a mark into a pulse point on Barry’s neck. Not to be outdone, Barry slid a hand between their bodies and pressed the heel of his hand to the growing bulge in Julian’s boxers. “Oh God, Barry,” he groaned. And they were kissing again. It was hungrier than before, like they were both starving men finally sitting down to their favorite meal. Barry slipped his hand below the elastic of Julian’s boxers, gripping his hard cock gently. Julian bucked up into Barry’s hand, groaning into the kiss. Barry continued to stroke him as he pulled away from Julian’s mouth and kissed down his jaw and neck before lowering himself to the floor. 

Pulling Julian’s dick free from its boxers, Barry smiled, settling on his knees. “I’m not moving too fast, am I, Julian?” Barry asked, licking his lips.   
Unable to make words, Julian shook his head slowly. His lips were parted and his pale cheeks painted red with flush. Barry licked a long stripe from base to tip of Julian’s length. He leaned back on the couch with a groan, digging his fingers into the cushion. Barry smirked and ran his thumb through the pre-cum beading at the head of Julian’s cock before stroking him more fervently. Soft bites made their way up Julian’s thigh, pulling moans and curses from his lips. Julian’s eyes had closed, and he was almost buzzing with pleasure. When Barry sucked the head of his cock in to his mouth, Julian sat up quickly with a shout, “Fuck, Barry!” In response, Barry just hummed, sucking Julian further into his mouth. His eyes found Julian’s, who watched him hungrily. Julian weaved his hand into Barry’s hair as his head bobbed on Julian’s cock. It was not long before his fingers tightened, pulling at Barry’s scalp. His hips were stuttering on the couch in an attempt not to fuck into Barry’s warm mouth. “Ah, God. I’m going to cum,” he groaned, warning Barry. But Barry did not relent. As he continued to suck him off, his long fingers slid from Julian’s balls to the soft skin behind them. At that moment, a growl ripped from Julian’s throat, and he was spilling into Barry’s mouth. “Jesus. Christ. Barry,” he said, chest heaving as he leaned back into the couch. 

Barry wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, and he climbed back onto the couch. Pushing Julian down so he could lay on top of him, he kissed him deeply, letting Julian taste himself on Barry’s tongue. When Barry pulled up for air, Julian grinned, “Shall I take care of you now, Mr. Allen?”

Barry flushed a little and kissed Julian’s jaw. “Yeah. I’m gonna need a minute,” he said almost shyly, “I came in my pants around the same time you blew your load in my mouth screaming my name.” 

“Well, while we wait, Barry,” he said, eyebrow quirked, “let’s get you out of those clothes and into my bed.” 

A shudder of excitement ran through Barry, and he stood grabbing Julian’s hand, pulling him to his feet. “I bet you’ve got a Flash shaped body pillow that you spoon at night.” Julian scowled, before pulling Barry into kiss, nipping at his bottom lip gently.

 

Julian Albert, for the first and hopefully not last time, was sprawled naked on his bed with a very naked Barry Allen curled against him. Barry’s fingers were tracing lines across his ribs, and Julian was running his fingers through Barry’s sex-mussed hair. He was thinking about how this was maybe the best feeling he’d ever had, better than the Flash pulling him to safety, and was contemplating how to best put that into words, when a phone rang from Barry’s jeans, which were on the floor somewhere on the other side of the room. Barry looked up, almost guiltily at Julian. He smiled down at him, “Go on. It’s likely important.” Barry shot across the room in an instant, and Julian’s cock gave a valiant stir. Seeing him use his speed was never not going to be sexy. 

Barry looked back at Julian, “There’s something…I’ve gotta go….” He actually was endearingly awkward. 

“Go on, then, Flash. Save the city,” Julian said, propping himself up on his elbows. Barry nodded, redressed, and was out the door in the span of half a second. Julian sat up, stretching his arms above his head, and wondered if the forgotten curry would reheat well. And then Barry flew into the room. Julian gasped. 

Barry leaned down and kissed Julian deeply, gripping the back of his neck. When he pulled away, they were both breathless. “I will see you later, Mr. Albert,” he said with a grin, and he was off again.


End file.
